This disclosure relates to abrasive tips for rotatable blades. Abradable seals or coatings (rub coatings) can be used to protect moving parts from damage during rub interaction while providing a small clearance. Such seals are used in turbomachines to interface with abrasive tips of a rotating blade stage.